Eternal Snow
by Skye Crystal
Summary: Quand le poids du passé est trop lourd à porter , quand on ne peut plus se faire face à soimême ... Petite OneShot sur le personnage de Draco .


**Mot de l'auteur : **Ma première fanfic sur HP… Je m'excuse d'ors et deja auprès des fans , je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'écrire des fanfics avec des personnages qui sont pas à moi , et j'espère donc que j'aurai pas trop massacrer le caractère de ce pauvre Draco …  
Je previens également , **ceci n'est pas une slash **DracoXHarry , pas plus qu'une HarryXDraco , nan . Il s'agit simplement d'un Draco qui revient sur le passé et qui n'en peux plus . Peut-être une instrospection , qui sait . Enfin , j'espère que ça vous plaira , j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire .

**Catégorie : **One-Shot , Angst , heu … je m'y retrouve pas avec leur nouveau système , je me souviens plus de l'ancien . PG-13 , il me semble (pour l'ancien)

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling , sauf Draco qui est à moi et … Ah on me dit dans l'oreillette que non … Si je le commande à Noël ? Même pas ?

Dédicace à ma Neko-chan , je te l'avais promis , la voilà Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller sa fic , _La Marque _, que vous trouverez dans mes favoris .

* * *

_**Eternal Snow**_

Depuis quand suis-je allongé ici … Je ne me souviens plus vraiment . Que fallait-il que je fasse …

La neige tombe doucement , recouvrant les alentours de son froid manteau . Des flocons dansent devant mes yeux fiévreux , et viennent s'échouer sur mon visage , finissant leur course glacée au contact de ma peau . Mais je ne sens plus rien à présent . Seules comptes ces traces . Ces traces rouges qui souillent la neige … Même cette douleur je ne la ressens plus . Je gis là , au pied de ce vieil arbre mort , près du lac ; le liquide rouge qui s'écoule doucement de mes poignets ouverts contraste magnifiquement avec la blancheur de ma peau et de la neige . A travers la folle danse des flocons , j'aperçois le château , cet endroit où j'aurai pu , où j'aurai du être heureux . Mais je suis trop lâche . Je veux juste emporter cette dernière image avec moi …

_L'école était finalement restée ouverte , contre toute attente . Poudlard ou ailleurs , le danger était le même après tout . Potter l'avait finalement compris , et après réflexion , il était revenu dans ce château qui avait été son foyer durant 6 longues années . C'était simplement chez lui , c'était aussi simple que ça . Et moi … Moi je ne savais plus où aller . La nuit où Snape avait assassiné Dumbledore , je m'étais enfui avec lui . Je me rappelle avoir couru longtemps , je me rappelle de bras qui m'agrippaient et me traînaient , tandis que ma tête se faisait lourde et que tout autour de moi ne devenait que des ombres dansantes . Je m'étais évanoui , sans trop me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé , j'avais abandonné , cédé à cette fatigue qui m'accablait depuis de longs mois déjà . Je ne voulais pas y retourner … Non … non …_

_« NON ! »_

_Je m'étais éveillé en sursaut , faisant reculer prestement les quelques personnes qui étaient alors à mon chevet .Ça ne pouvait pas être … Non … Je m'étais laissé tombé brusquement sur l'oreiller , pris d'une insupportable douleur me vrillant les tempes . Entrouvrant un œil fiévreux , j'embrassais mon environnement du regard . Poudlard … J'étais juste à l'infirmerie de Poudlard . Mais alors , est-ce que cela signifiait que ces dernières heures n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar , un délire du à la fièvre ? Ce mince espoir fut vite réduit a néant lorsque je posais les yeux sur les 3 personnes autour de moi . MacGonagall , Lupin et un troisième sorcier que je ne connaissais pas me regardait sévèrement ; pire , ils me regardaient comme si j'avais été le pire des assassins . Ils tenaient fermement leurs baguettes , et j'entendis la voix du troisième sorcier à travers le brouillard :_

_« Il faut le livrer tout de suite à Azkaban ! Ce garçon a assassiné Dumbledore ! »_

_« Du calme » , tempéra Lupin . « Ce garçon n'a même pas encore 17 ans , comment voulez-vous qu… »_

_« Je me fiche de son âge , les faits sont là ! Et Snape a tout avouer grâce au Véritasérum ! »_

_« Justement , Snape a avoué . C'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore , non pas Draco . »_

_Saleté de Snape ._

_« C'est lui qui était censé le faire . Le résultat et les intentions sont les mêmes ! Ce garçon est coupable ! »_

_« Il n'en a rien fait . Et je ne crois pas que l'on puisse réellement parler des «mêmes intentions » de la part d'un enfant … »_

_Un enfant , vraiment ? Croyait-il que je n'avais aucun libre arbitre et que j'avais été manipulé ? Cette décision , je l'avais prise seul . Je n'avais guère le choix , mais j'avais agi dans mon intérêt . Je n'avais pas été une simple marionnette . N'est-ce pas ?_

_« Que comptez-vous en faire , si ce n'est le livrer aux Détraqueurs ? Le renvoyer à sa famille ? Pour qu'il ne redevienne que plus puissant ? »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer à Azkaban ! »_

_« Il suffit ! » McGonagall , jusqu'alors silencieuse , avait élevé la voix . « Nous ne renverrons pas Mr Malfoy dans sa famille pour la simple raison qu'il n'en a plus . Narcissa a également été arrêtée il y a quelques jours . »_

_Narcissa ? Ma mère ? Le choc de la nouvelle me fit tomber un voile sur les yeux , tandis qu'un bourdonnement intense s'amplifiait dans ma tête , raisonnant comme un essaim de guêpes . Non … Pourquoi ?_

Pardon , Mère … Il n'y a guère eu que toi pour te soucier un peu de ton fils . C'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte … Mais il est un peu tard . Ton fils est étendu , attendant sa mort , pitoyable , alors que tu aurais voulu le voir fier et allant jusqu'au bout de son chemin ; tu aurais voulu que je me batte … Maman …

_J'étais resté au château donc , puisque je n'avais que là où aller … La clémence et l'autorité de la directrice avait eu raison du reste de l'équipe enseignante , finissant de les convaincre en appuyant que je pouvais leur fournir de précieuses informations sur les Mangemorts . Mais maintenant que je suis allongé là , sous la neige , cette idée me semble ridicule . Je n'en avais jamais parlé parce que j'en étais incapable . C'était un sacré blocage , mais c'était mieux ainsi . Muré dans un mutisme total , j'essayais d'oublier , oublier ce que j'avais subi , oublier ce que j'avais failli faire . On m'avait toujours élevé dans l'esprit de détester Dumbledore , lui , le puissant adversaire du Maître des Ténèbres , « mon » maître . Et peu à peu , les souvenirs sombraient dans un brouillard flou . Mais je me retrouvais seul face à moi-même , et c'était parfois bien pire ._

_J'étais un orphelin , moi , le Prince des Serpentards ; Serpentards qui n'étaient plus très nombreux d'ailleurs . Leurs parents Mangemorts les avaient retirés du collège , mais bien peu égalaient mon niveau et je doute qu'ils fussent de sérieux adversaires . _

_Un instant , j'avais eu le maigre espoir que la vie au collège m'aiderait à oublier un peu ma condition , me changerait au moins les idées ; mais les rumeurs avaient vite fait le tour , les « exploits » de mes parents relatés dans les journaux et ma proximité avec Snape toutes ces années avaient tôt fait de m'associer dans l'affaire du meurtre du directeur , du moins dans l'esprit des élèves . Et voilà que moi , Draco Malfoy , qui avait régné en Prince dans ce collège pendant 6 ans , craint et respecté de tous -ou presque , voilà que j'étais réduit au rang de paria , subissant les pressions et injures , et parfois les coups , de ces personnes qui me tenaient lieu de compagnons d'études . On m'avait laissé mon rang de préfet puisque aucun autre Serpentard ne correspondait au profil , mais ça n'avait aucun effet . J'étais seul , je n'avais personne à qui parler . Ca avait toujours été le cas , et j'avais toujours cru pouvoir m'en passer , mais je me rendais à présent compte du poids de la solitude dans les moments difficiles . Je n'avais que cette marque noire , cette sale marque sur mon avant bras , qu'IL m'avait apposé l'an dernier . Et la douleur de la chair brûlée lorsqu'il m'avait marqué ressurgissait à chaque fois que je regardais le symbole . Et aujourd'hui .. aujourd'hui , je l'avais fait disparaître . Je m'étais tailladé tout l'avant bras , jusqu'à ce que ma chair labourée ne laisse plus rien deviner de cette chose infâme . _

Je suffoque , à présent . Come si un étau m'emprisonnait la cage thoracique … Oh , j'ai mal , j'ai mal ! Je veux mourir . Le froid qui s'engouffre dans mes poumons est pire qu'une morsure , et j'ai du mal à respirer . Comme cette fois , l'an dernier , où Potter m'avait lancé ce sort … Sectumsempra je crois . Il avait réussi à m'entailler la figure et le buste , comme si une épée m'avait fendue .

_Une douleur vive m'avait saisi alors et j'étais tombé à genoux , sonné . La douleur s'était immédiatement fait plus sourde et je sentais mon sang me quitter à chaque battement de cœur . Je n'avais rien ressenti lorsque mon visage était venu cogner le carrelage mouillé , j'avais juste fermer les yeux , les mains crispées sur le torse . Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé sur le moment , mais au-delà des cris de Moarning Myrtle , j'avais senti quelqu'un tomber à genoux à côté de moi , une baguette qui résonnait sur le sol , et surtout sa voix . _

_-Non … je ne voulais pas … non , non … Je voulais pas … je … Pardon … Pardon … Draco ! Draco …_

_Je m'étais senti partir , mais il y avait eu cette voix , à laquelle je m'étais raccroché pour ne pas perdre conscience . Je n'avais rien réalisé sur le moment , j'avais juste cette voix pour vivre . Puis Snape était arrivé , repoussant brutalement la voix , avait spalmodié quelques incantations magiques , et la douleur avait disparue peu à peu , et mon sang ne coulait plus … Je ne sentais plus que des coupures fraîches mais indolores . Toutefois j'étais complètement sonné et abruti par la quantité de sang que j'avais perdu , et lumière et flaque rouge dansaient ensemble devant mes yeux . J'essayais maladroitement de me relever ,sans succès , mais Snape m'avait fermement empoigné et remis brutalement sur mes jambes qui se dérobaient sous moi . Il m'avait soutenu jusqu'à l'infirmerie en me parlant , mais lui , je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre . Ma tête tournait trop , et lorsque Mme Pomfresh m'avait allongé sur le lit , je m'étais immédiatement endormi . Au réveil , je constatais que les marques sur mon visage avaient disparus . Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement , je m'étais soudain souvenu de la voix . Ce n'était pas celle de Myrtle , puisqu'elle hurlait tout ce qu'elle savait pendant ce temps . Et puis c'était une voix de garçon . En y repensant , c'était presque un murmure inaudible , une voix effrayée et choquée . Et je m'étais alors rappelé clairement mon face à face avec Potter , jusqu'à voir sortir cet éclair rouge sang de sa baguette , bientôt remplacé par mon propre sang . Était-il possible que ce fut lui ? Évidemment que c'était lui . C'était lui qui avait lancé ce sort , ignorant sans doute ses conséquences , puisqu'il était bien trop … Gryffondor pour connaître un sort de magie noire aussi poussé . Mais pourquoi m'avait-il appelé par mon prénom ? C'était bien la première fois … C'était ça plus que tout autre chose qui m'avait interpellé . Mais cette bizarrerie m'était bien vite sortie de la tête , puisque j'avais une mission à accomplir ._

Seulement , maintenant , j'y repense . Potter a été l'un des rares à ne pas me blâmer , ne pas m'accuser . Il en aurait pourtant eu le droit et sûrement l'envie plus que quiconque , étant donné ses relations avec le directeur , ajouté à la haine farouche que nous nous étions toujours vouée . Mais il n'en avait étrangement rien fait .

_Il aurait pu se murer dans une froide ignorance , mais je croisais parfois son regard , je le sentais souvent sur moi , et lorsque nos yeux se rencontraient , je pouvais lire dans les siens une expression mêlée de douleur et de compassion . Il me semblait qu'il m'observait souvent , et en ces instants le poids de ma solitude se rabattait lourdement sur mes épaules . J'avais parfois eu envie d'aller vers lui , sans trop savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer . Peut-être aurions nous pu devenir … pas amis , mais … je ne sais même pas . J'avais été désespéré à ce point là . Le fait que quelqu'un , même si c'était Potter , me porte un tant soit peu d'attention me touchait plus que je ne l'admettais , puisque personne avant ne l'avait fait pour moi -excepté Dumbledore , cette fameuse nuit . Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons osé faire le premier pas . Et j'étais resté seul ._

Et j'étais maintenant seul , oui , et j'avais mal . Je n'avais pas trouvé la force de me battre . Je les détestais , tous , et j'avais compris que je n'avais plus rien à attendre . Je resterais toujours celui qui voulait tué Dumbledore , celui qui dès 16 ans s'était retrouvé sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres , marqué à vie .

Un spasme me secoue violemment . Cette fois , je vais vraiment y passer . Je n'arrive plus à respirer . Je voulais m'endormir dans la neige , dans le froid , mais rien ne se passait comme prévu ; le froid ravive la douleur dans mes poignets , dans mes poumons , et chaque bouffée d'air inspiré est à présent une torture . Je suis parti ce matin , tôt . Ils ne sont sûrement pas en train de me chercher , qui pourrais s'inquiéter de mon absence … Ou au contraire me cherchent ils tous , affolés à l'idée que je puisse tenter de m'échapper . Un dernier rictus naît sur mes lèvres gercées . S'ils étaient venu vers moi , au lieu de me … ou si j'étais allé vers eux .

Mais non . Je m'étais stupidement muré dans ma fierté de Malfoy , dans une douleur torp forte à supporter seul. Je m'étais prétendu pouvoir le faire , mais les cauchemars , les insomnies , les brimades , ma vie même était devenu insupportable . Il ne me restais qu'une échappatoire , la plus lâche qu'il soit .

_Je m'étais assis là , sous ce vieil arbre mort au bord du lac . La neige tombait doucement , et le soleil pointait derrière le château . La lame que je tenais entre mes doigts gourds avait alors suivi le dessin de la marque , pendant que j'observais mes gestes d'un état second , comme si quelqu'un s'était emparé de mon corps et que je le contemplais calmement . J'avais ensuite tranché d'un coup net mes veines ._

Maintenant , il n'y a plus qu'une mare rouge sur le manteau blanc de la neige autour de moi . Je ne vais pas tarder … Je vais dormir , ne plus me réveiller . Ne plus rêver , ne plus être face à moi-même . Je serai enfin tranquille . J'ai été lache , mais tant pis . Je n'ai pas envie de revenir en arrière .

J'ouvre une dernière fois les yeux , difficilement . Une forme devant moi … On dirait quelqu'un qui court . Ouh … Je referme les yeux , fièvreux , je glisse … J'entends encore une voix … sa voix …

-Draco ! Draco , réveille toi !

Je sens des bras qui m'enlacent , me serrent … et sa voix , toujours . Des sanglots s'y meurent .

-Draco …

_Adieu Harry . Je n'étais pas aussi fort que toi …_


End file.
